


Нарцисс

by son_karla



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, скрипкаимножконервно
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/son_karla/pseuds/son_karla
Summary: «жалкий фигляpишка... ты заставил пестpым колесом ходить по дуpацкой аpене свою любовь, заставил ее пpоделывать смеpтельные сальто-моpтале под бpезентовым куполом. ты нагpаждал её звонкими и увесистыми пощечинами. мазал ее каpтофельной мукой и дpянными pумянами. на заднице наpисовал сеpдце, истекающее кpовью. наpяжал в pазноцветные штанины. она звенела бубенчиками и стpоила pожи, такие безобpазные, что даже у самых наивных вместо смеха вызывала отвpащение. а что вышло? забpошенная безумьем в небо, она повисла там желтым комком огня и не пожелала упасть на землю»





	1. Мой король

_«не сравнил бы я любую с тобой_  
_хоть казни меня, расстреливай_  
_посмотри, как я любуюсь тобой_  
_как мадонною Рафаэлевой»_  
  
_«я твой кто-нибудь»_

  
  
Боже, как ты ешь… Для кого ты это делаешь? Кусая или над-кусывая. От-кусывая. Вмазываешь ржавые куриные дольки в сырный соус и тянешь в рот, у всех на глазах, медленно, словно и не хочешь. И хлеб, и зрелище. Порно-копытный, блядь. Да ты бы и сено, наверное, жрал, вкушая, точно амброзию. Или кровь. Щека раздувается от слишком большого куска, и ты с набитым хавальником продолжаешь загонять какую-то поебень Костяну, пока крошки обсыпки летят на рубашку и  _под_ рубашку. Пальцы облизываешь. Тыльной стороной ладони, костяшками указательного и среднего, стираешь с уголка губ…   
  
Хоть закашляйся – тебя не отхаркаешь.  
  
Ржете, Господи, как два идиота.   
  
Нет, но как ты сюда явился? Принц на коне, Клеопатра в ладье. Вперся. На парад. На подиум. Тасуя шмотки, что пазлы разобранного Малевича. Один к одному. Сошел с картиночки – загибай белые прямоугольники. С иголочки – пришивай к глазам. Дон Гондон. Что у тебя после – обед в ратуше? Что у тебя после…  
  
– Чё?  
  
Через плечо.  
  
Надо бы сбавить таращиться, а то распушишь перья, ни в какой ящик потом не сложить.  
  
– Ты куда?  
– Кофе будешь?  
– Не.   
  
Картон жарит ладонь, горечь – губы.   
  
Любочка-плоские губочки уже висит на тебе, как аксессуар. Крупноват, нет? Нет. Самое оно. И ты ей на ухо выгогатываешь, клювом своим, гусь сраный, в профиль тычешься. И вот уже ее длинные пальчики с желтыми пластинами ногтей по-хозяйски, по-свойски залезают в коробку, пиздят свое, повторяя весь ритуал, даже пальцы в рот.   
  
Пальцы – в рот. Рот – в унитаз.   
  
Опрокинуть стакан. И еще раз. Три глотка и фенита ля, бля. Внутрь проникает горячая злая паника. Сердце заводится, всем концам сообщая пиздец. На месте не усидеть. Выбивать пяткой, что зубами – нетерпение. Бешенство. С пеной у рта спрашивать и до-прашивать, чтобы потом с полным правом – пытать.  
  
_Зачем ты это делаешь?_  
  
– Зачем ты это делаешь?  
  
Гляделки не потеряй!  
  
– Что?  
  
Так ешь. Так рядишься. И вообще – живешь. Смеешься. Игноришь.  _Так._  
  
– За хрена жрать все это дерьмо, я не понимаю?  
  
Сердце с плеча впиндоривает по ребрам. Нервные окончания кончаются. Ступня, что с цепи сорвалась – бейся копытце, становись козленочком. Мама, разучи меня говорить обратно.   
  
– Тут же одни консерванты, все эти ебучие специи, уникальный рецепт, пиздец один, и курица эта говеная, она же превратит твои сосуды в игольное ушко раньше, чем…  
  
Дальше что-то ничего на ум не идет – слишком много слушателей для подобной туфты. Шлепок по плечу от Костяна не ободряет и не успокаивает. Мысли в туалете, сердце, блядь, на ракете.   
  
– Да ты че йог, что ли, Тимыч!   
  
Сколько внимания. Не твоего.   
  
– Иди ты.  
– В Индию?  
  
Любочка хохочет и берет еще. Мало ей, видите ли.  
  
– Позволишь?  
– Подавись.  
  
Да. Подавись. Тим. Тина. Мудила. Или как ты писал тогда, на стене в подъезде. Моем. При мне. Тима – лох.  _Что за хуйню ты делаешь? Ахаха, правда глаза колет? Тебе пять лет что ли? Что ли…_ И по лицу заехал, маркером, который только растворителем смыть, сука, крест на щеке поставил, как гнилому дереву.  _Ну, спасибо. Тебе бы туда теперь золотых зубов рот – вот будешь сокровище. А без зубов – хуй, да? Хуй. Так ты выбей – я вставлю. Долбоеб._  
  
Наконец, и ты поворачиваешься. Ко мне. Поворачиваешься. А у меня сердце сейчас через уши, через ребра, через глаза полезет. И лицо твое принимает это странное вдумчивое выражение, от которого я снова чувствую себя конченным идиотом.   
  
– Чё?  
– Извиниться не хочешь?  
– Перед кем это?  
– Перед нами.   
– Перед кем, прости?  
  
Ты понимаешь,  _где_ здесь – скользко. И отвечаешь только:  
  
– Ты не прав.  
– И че?  
– Тима, ты такое бываешь дерево, тебя же спилить пора.  
  
Не пили нас. Ноготки просили красавицу.  
  
– Пошел ты.   
  
Лицо твое – дивное – кривится. Не понимает. Лицо твое. Ни черта. Не понимает.  
Я и сам не пойму.   
  
Мои поры выпаривают и яд, и смолу. И если я не могу приклеить тебя к себе, то хоть отравить – дай.   
  
*  
  
На улице снегу наебенило чуть не до щиколотки. Пиздец, как трудно идти – наркотик невротика гонит, словно черти пятки палят. На колючем воздухе голова яснеет. Мрачнеет.   
  
Сколько мы не виделись? После. И вот теперь ты являешься, как ни в чем не бывало, лучше прежнего, точно по котлам со льдом и кипятком прыгал, а мне что?   
  
До дома дожить бы.   
  
***  
  
Тим выступает из вязкого сна, чувствуя, как ему трогают ресницы и веки.   
  
– Э, чё, совсем?  
– Это ты совсем.   
– Я тя за глаза не трогаю.   
– И не говоришь.  
– Где ты шлялся?  
– Ты вроде хотел друзей, чтобы они остались у нас, но такими темпами растеряешь всех прежде, чем открестишься от своей натуральной природы. А? Кто тут у нас с ГМО.   
– Ничего не понимаю.  
– Извинись перед Любой.   
– Она мне никто.  
– А мне друг, и заочно тебя прощает, придурка, это я цитирую, потому что знает: «откуда такая нежность»…   
– Ты, блядь, рассказал ей?  
– Это она могла мне много чего рассказать в свое время… Тим, ты же плакат, на котором все коротко и ясно написано.   
– Что-то ты не торопился читать.  
– Это мое дело. Спешка, сам знаешь, где требуется.   
– Что, настаивал меня?  
– Не исключено.  
– А не боишься, что передержал?  
– Ты и раньше кислил.  
– Бесишь. Слезь с меня, спать хочу.  
– И что же ты такого во сне разглядел?  
– Тебе – ни за что не скажу.  
– Почему это?  
– По кочану. Ты и без повода только ржешь надо мной.  
– А что есть повод поржать?  
– Вали, говорю.  
– Ну скажи… не ломайся, спящая красавица. Хочешь разбужу?  
– В жабу не превратись.  
– Что тебе снится, крейсер и Аврора моя.  
– Да, блядь, щекотно.  
– Я никому никогда не скажу, обещаю.  
– Это слишком глупо.  
– Нет ничего глупого.  
– Мне чухня про нас снилась, что ты – фаворит короля, а я – глава стражи.  
– Ого… неплохое начало.  
– Я пришел проверить его покои, а там – ты.  
– В белых тюлевых шароварах и яйца мои нежнее, чем яйца пашот.   
– Блядь, ты же обещал не ржать.   
– Ничего такого я не обещал. Никому не говорить – да.   
– Это я с тобой никогда больше говорить не буду.  
– Ну и что там дальше-то, во дворце твоем?  
– Ничего. Иди в жопу.   
– Так хочешь, чтобы я называл тебя, мой король?  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты заткнулся и дал мне поспать.  
– Сир, вы такой мягкий, когда дремлете.   
– Отдавай мне ключи назад.  
– А больше тебе ничего назад не отдать?


	2. Дездемона

_«молилась ли ты на ночь?»_

  
  
  
Он проскальзывает в жизнь и в койку, холодный, как рыба. Никогда вовремя. Никогда удобно. Никогда тихо. Подвинься, жопа. Вставай, импотент. Йорик вызывает Гамлета. Иногда он так настроен поговорить, что с ним совершенно невозможно трахаться. Если попросить заткнуться – обидится. Рассмеется, вызмеит, но на самом деле – обидится. По правде. До боли в сердце. Как ребенок.  
  
*  
  
Странно и тревожно сегодня – сегодня он приходит раньше обычного. Немой, как рыба. Ложится первым, не особенно раздеваясь, носки только стаскивает, отворачивается к стене, поджимает колени. Э… застревает в глотке.   
  
Я не знаю, как быть, когда он – такой? Если он пиздит без умолку – его можно слушать, ну а если нельзя – что с ним делать?   
  
Я выключаю свет и ложусь рядом. Не касаясь его. Смотрю в стену спины. Он поднимает голову, не добираясь глазами, возвращается. Как через левое плечо плюнул. И говорит:  
  
– Я спал с другим.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Все стирается. Все, нами написанное, стирается.  
Что он говорит такое?  
Я поворачиваюсь на спину. До меня что-то не доходит.   
Сажусь. Ноги на пол. Руки в матрас. Все такое реальное. Мир, кажется, на месте. Надо покурить.   
Выхожу через комнату, как есть – босиком, на балкон. Вдыхаю воздух. Факир и ебаный йог – мороз опаляет глотку, поджигает ступни. Сердце сжимается, сжимается, точно консервная банка.   
Дешевка.   
Пустышка.   
Возвращаюсь без сердца.   
Включаю свет. Ты чуть вздрагиваешь, но не поворачиваешься. Стаскиваю тебя за ледяную ступню с кровати, ты падаешь и выскуливаешь. Лай, собака.   
  
– Пошел на хер отсюда.   
  
Я закатываю тебя и чуть не выпинываю, в коридоре ты валишься, и я набрасываюсь сверху, готовый раскрошить твою лживую пасть. Ты выворачиваешься, пока я замахиваюсь, и укладываешься, заложив руки за уши, выставив локти, точно в шезлонге лежишь. И ждешь чего-то. Так отчаянно ждешь чего-то. Мне же хочется просто убить тебя. Убить. Насмерть. Ты это понимаешь?   
  
И я замираю.   
  
Не знаю, что я хочу в тебе высмотреть. Я ничего не вижу.  
Я от тебя отрекаюсь.   
Встаю.   
Иду на кухню.   
Мечусь в собственном доме, точно в чужом.   
Наливаю воду в чайник, ставлю, облитый, весь в каплях, на газ, без крышки.   
Все меняется.   
Пузыри.  
Все меняется.   
Пузыри.   
Не повернуть вспять.  
Сколько прошло времени. Не знаю. Я не знаю, блядь. И иду за тобой.   
Ты лежишь в этом чертовом коридоре, как на кровати: повернувшись на бок, подогнув ноги.   
  
– Зачем ты это делаешь?  
  
Не реагируешь.   
Я встаю на колени перед тобой, развожу ноги и прижимаю тебя к себе, желая разорвать надвое. Ты не сопротивляешься. Но и не участвуешь. Лежишь на спине, упираясь швами своих штанов мне в живот. Что ты хочешь сказать?   
  
Я расстегиваю твою рубашку. С нижних пуговиц. Разворачиваю, точно упаковку. Мой дар. И даже в слабом свете, идущем из комнаты, вижу.  
  
– Что это?  
– Это?  
  
Ты показываешь на левый бок. Синий.  
  
– Это – Тихий. А это [на правый] – Атлантический.  
  
У меня по нутру разливается Северный-Ледовитый.   
Ядовитый.  
  
– Кто?  
– Станешь моей эринией?  
– Кто?  
– Предлагаю так: облепи меня воском и бей контрольно, тебе же хочется, а я – отработаю, «буду вуду».   
– Кто?  
– Дорогуша, ты заедаешь.   
– Блядь! Зачем ты это делаешь?  
  
Ты же врешь все. Все время врешь. И нарываешься. Нарываешься без конца. Зачем?  
  
– Следую за своей звездой.   
  
И мне – врешь.  
Зачем? Зачем? Зачем?  
Проверяешь.  
Проверяешь.   
  
– Что случилось?  
– Да упал я.  
– Где?  
– Во времени и в пространстве.   
  
Дома.   
Ты. Упал. Дома.  
  
– Зачем ты возвращаешься туда?  
– Знаешь, кроличья нора, она… как наркотик. Я подсел. И прижился. «Падать больнее, но зато какие ощущенья».  
  
Я провожу ладонью по твоим ребрам. Ты дергаешь носом и уголком рта.  
  
– Я не молилась на ночь.   
  
Что с тобой не так?  
  
– Вот и молодец.  
  
Я за тебя помолюсь.


	3. Снег

_«снег пошел_  
 _и, значит, что-то поменялось»_  
  
_«снег_  
 _летит с небес_  
 _не тая_  
 _ты рядом хочешь быть_  
 _я знаю»_

  
  
  
Я учусь вызывать этот сон. Он нравится мне. Но не возвращается. Не приходит. Я его упустил.   
  
Я вхожу в густой сумрак спальни, в которой нет стен. Отвожу тяжелый полог балдахина, под ним, на горящих льдом простынях, ты – белый, как призрак, спишь. На чужом ложе. Мотылек. Пламя дрожит где-то в глубоком тумане. Острое плечо колет глаза. Я забираюсь к тебе, в чужой дом, в чужую постель – забирать свое. Но я не хочу брать тебя, не хочу метить, а просто – побыть с тобой. Вот так. Возле. В разнеженной ускользающей утренней тишине. И целую тебя в крыло. Нас видят служанки, видят стражники, король видит нас… и я просыпаюсь под  
  
– «Вставай, мила моя, встав-а-ай!» Гу-у-усь, становись веселым… Ну же, Тим! Проснись и можешь не петь.  
  
– А ты – можешь?  
– Не-а.   
  
Конечно, ты не можешь – не петь и не тыкать меня.   
  
– Пойдем погуляем. Там такой снег валит. Охренеть можно.  
– От тебя и от самого можно охренеть. Почему ты просто не хочешь потрахаться и поесть?  
– Не время предаваться животным страстям. Потом, потом, он же вот-вот перестанет. Упустим – никогда не встретим.  
  
Я не могу продрать глаз, но в окне что-то такое, и правда, сыплется. И мне совсем не жаль упустить этот снег, а тебя отпустить – жаль.   
  
Ты сидишь на мне, поверх одеяла, вывернув голову к окну, потом поворачиваешься и улыбаешься – улыбка твоя кажется тонкой ладьей, хрупкой щепкой над картой морей. Мои руки удерживают твои бока, я провожу большим пальцем, переступая границу суши – ты опускаешь взгляд, выворачиваешься, надеваешь мою футболку, свои штаны. Вот, кажется, кнопка, которая отключает будильник тебя. Отменяет просьбы.  
  
– Я сейчас приду.   
  
Ты уходишь. Шуршишь ботинками, курткой, ключами, замком.   
  
*  
  
Снег, и правда, так быстро кончается.  
  
Я иду за тобой, потому что сейчас ты не приходишь. Во дворе тебя тоже нет. Я звоню. Не берешь. Спускаюсь к реке. Тощий черный ручей не замерзает и в минус двадцать, а теперь и подавно. Графитная полоса разрезает снег.  
  
Ты раскраснелся, хоть сегодня совсем не холодно… и уже лучший друг какому-то мелкому засранцу, с которым катаешь огромный шар по берегу, тот точно больше засранца и чуть не с половину тебя. Господи, что ты все такое делаешь? Рыжий пес скачет вокруг вас и лает на валун. Юная мать снимает возню на телефон и умилительно улыбается. Какая-то кузня счастья.   
  
Когда я думаю, что ты и думать забыл обо мне – поднимаешь глаза и подманиваешь. Развожу руки, мол, спасибо, уволь. Тогда ты велишь псу, показывая на меня красным пальцем в половинке перчатки:   
  
– Куси его, куси!  
  
Я бы и сам тебя покусал за все это. Но смотрю – и готов кружить подле, лаять, лаять, крутить хвостом.   
  
– Ну че, погнали?  
  
Это мелкому.  
  
И вы поворачиваетесь на реку, угрожая перекрыть ее своим снежком, блядь. И перекрываете. Белая глыба застревает между берегами и покрышками. Такой, чтобы плыть – нужно таять. Таять.   
  
Ты прыскаешь, а потом ржешь. «Бля» точно вертится у тебя на языке. Но ты, вписанный в квадрат благопристойности, не берешься оскорбить мать и дитя, потому что любишь беречь чужих от своих слов.   
  
Пробуешь плотину ногой, шагаешь и легко оказываешься на моем берегу.   
  
– Тим, ты проспал все. Упустил снег. Всё. Он никогда не вернется больше.   
– Да и хуй с ним.   
  
Тебя я не упущу.  
  
*  
  
Вечером ты приходишь ко мне со снежным комом огромной спортивной сумки. 


	4. Невеста

_«я не могу отпустить это время_   
_я ждал его бесконечно_   
_войти в тебя_   
_моя невеста»_

  
  
Я сижу на стуле на кухне и пялюсь в окно, на огромную девятину, что торчит вдали, облепленная стикерами гигантских сочных объявлений. Белая мошкара снега кружит и никак не может понять – куда ей лететь, и летит сразу всюду – и вправо, и влево, и вверх, и вниз. В голове какая-то туманная пустота. Ты стучишь ножом по доске, режешь хлеб, хочешь гренок. Вдруг захотеть чего-нибудь – это очень по-твоему.   
  
На тебе эта страшная безразмерная майка, зафаканная краской со всех сторон, и у нее больше открытых мест, чем закрытых. Темная полоса сходится на хребте, целиком оголяя лопатки. Они такие колкие, ледяные.   
  
– Блядь.  
  
Ты шипишь и отбрасываешь нож в сторону. Я взвинчиваюсь.   
  
– Больно?  
– Не, у меня суперсила такая, поверишь, щас вот палец отрежу и не замечу.  
– Надо йодом помазать.  
– Помазать, говоришь?  
  
Я отхожу к холодильнику, достать… ты закрываешь дверцу, прижимаясь сзади, я разворачиваюсь к тебе, ты скалишься, припечатав меня собой. Ставишь мне алую точку пораненным пальцем между бровей, точно индийской женщине, спрашиваешь:  
  
– Будешь моей женой?  
  
И не дожидаясь ответа, облизываешь порез и целуешь меня как-то сумасшедше робко, а потом все смелее, все глубже, точно втягиваешь – в историю, в беду, под венец. Я едва различаю мягкий сладкий вкус твоей крови. Он такой жуткий. И я не знаю, что на самом деле значит этот дебильный вопрос, но мне становится страшно. Я, пиздец, как боюсь того, о чем ты просишь. Этот страх трогает мое тело в разных местах, мигает, точно я гирляндой обвешан. Боже, о чем ты просишь меня? Я не хочу, но киваю. И это еще страшнее, что я соглашаюсь.   
  
Ты отводишь глаза и рассматриваешь мои брови, ведешь по правой подушечкой холодного пальца, поднимаешься, проскальзываешь по лбу, вдоль носа… мне начинает казаться, что от дикого перевозбуждения я упаду в обморок. И тогда ты улыбаешься так... щас что-то будет:  
  
– «Я слышал, в толпе говорили: жених неприглядный такой»… Да расслабься ты, на твое анальное обручальное кольцо я не претендую. Но спасибо, что предложил.  
  
Ты ржешь мне в шею и обнимаешь.   
Я не понимаю, где в этой сказке правда, где ложь? В чем намек?   
Просто верю.   
Иррационально.   
Абсолютно.   
Глупо.


	5. Сегодня

_«из сна любого меня живого возьми в ладони»_

  
  
Я аккумулирую терпение. Накапливаю. Оно откуда-то бесконечно берется. В то время как ты усиливаешь натиск, чтобы вывести меня из себя. Но бывают такие дни, такие дни, когда ты слишком занят, и голова твоя не варит совсем, выгораживать всю эту хрень, которой в хороший денек ты способен занести меня до удушья. У тебя зачет горит, и ты чертишь весь день и всю ночь. Ты притащил какие-то уродские стулья, страшно подумать – откуда – поставил на них подрамник, и всю эту торбу – под лампу, и склоняешься над своим муравьиным дворцом.   
  
Я чищу зубы и сплевываю густую пену в раковину, возвращаю щетку в стакан, в стакане сохнут твои кисточки. Три красивые, мягкие, они мне нравятся, одна уродливая, жесткая, тоже, в общем-то, ничего.   
  
Выхожу на кухню, ставлю чайник, завариваю тебе какое-то бодрящее сено, которое купил, потому что страшно смотреть, сколько кофе ты пьешь. Ставлю чашку на стол. Ты – нихуясе – бубнишь: спасибо. Это потому, наверное, что еще не знаешь, что там внутри. Я падаю на кровать и смотрю на тебя. Мои веки тяжелеют – ты меня гипнотизируешь. Заглядываешь в чашку, вздыхаешь, смотришь на меня, я закрываю глаза, сохраняя этот покой, засыпаю, как в тюрьме или в поезде, свет фигачит повсюду, но этот свет так красив… хоть все чаще мне кажется, что я в нем один.   
  
Только не сегодня, не сегодня…  
  
Спустя целую вечность, ты щелкаешь выключателем, и в полной темноте забираешься ко мне, перелезаешь к стенке и жмешься так тесно, целуешь в переносицу так легко, и засыпаешь сразу же после этого.   
  
Гаснешь.


	6. Порошок

_«замочу белье я и постираю "тайдом"_   
_где ж ты, моя милая_   
_птицей прилетай_   
_да_   
_я который день без сна_   
_у двери встречаю_   
_где же ты, моя весна_   
_я скучаю»_

  
  
– Ты в курсе, что твоя стиралка вместо того, чтобы стирать, приказала долго жить?  
– Ну.  
– И там какой-то носок отстойный валялся.  
– Допускаю.  
– А почему новую не купишь?  
– По причине денег.   
– Давай скинемся.  
– И что потом с ней делать?  
– Потом? Это когда?  
– Когда настираешься.  
– А ты уж и дни считаешь? Ставки принимаешь?  
– Не принимаю.  
– Жаль, я бы поставил всё – на зеро. И правда ведь: жизнь короткая, стирать дорого, жених блядоват.   
– Хватит чушь пороть.  
– Ладно, дома постираю.  
– А ты ручками не пробовал, белоручка?  
– Голубую кровь да в тазу мочить?  
– Идиот.  
– У тебя и порошка нету.   
– Ну пойдем, купим.  
– В жизни не ходил с кем-то за порошком.   
– Я тоже.


	7. Тореадор

_«февральскими ночами, вечерами долгими_   
_мы будем делать то, что было неудобно бы»_   
  
_«мы еле знакомы_   
_а ты уже вся в огне»_

  
  
– Тимо-о-он.   
  
Хоть я больше похож на Пумбу.  
  
– Чего?  
– Зырь, как мужик отжигает.   
  
Ты сидишь на стуле и залипаешь перед монитором. Я подхожу, хоть мне дела нет. Ты ржешь – бля, да «этот поезд в огне» – но ты от него в восторге. Господи, порой тебе нравится такая откровенная хрень, я просто шизею. Мужик пляшет, как баба, хорошо пляшет, кто бы отрицал, но это какой-то феминизм наоборот. А ты выдаешь.  
  
– Все, хочу себе красные трусы!  
– Ну, приехали.   
  
Я немедленно представляю тебя в красных трусах. Бля... «этот поезд в огне».   
  
– И чтобы вот так.   
  
Ты поворачиваешься ко мне, разводишь ноги, оглаживая по внутренней стороне ладонями – от колена до паха, и у тебя такое лицо при этом…  
  
А меня замкнуло еще на фазе красных трусов. 


	8. Степфорд

_«у нас отрастали волосы_  
_мы обрастали чувствами»_  
  
_«тебе, я чую, нужен воздух»_

  
  
  
Девять часов.   
Тебя нет, и я не жду, что придешь.  
Ты сказал, что сам не знаешь, когда освободишься – вы клеите что-то все вместе и каждый свое, прямо там, в сто пятой аудитории.   
Мне просто нужно купить батарейку в часы в коридоре. Полгода прошло, как старая пизданулась. Наверно, пора вставить новую.   
  
Девять сорок две.   
Я чутка опоздал в магазин.  
Часа на три.  
  
До тебя здесь – рукой подать. Маленький Ленин на большом постаменте протягивает мне свою руку, и говорит твоим голосом: товарищ, пиздуй домой. Да, надо бы возвращаться. Но я захожу в «Пирожковую», которую ты обожаешь за название, и расстегаи с мясом, и еще за запах сладкого кофе с молоком. Я покупаю парочку. Ты сожрешь меня за них с потрохами, и я, может, и сказать не посмею, что… да и хуй с ним – собакам скормлю.   
  
Тяжелая дверь заперта, я стучусь. Открывает пожилой дядька с красными глазами.   
  
– Чего тебе?  
  
Я говорю чего, называю кабинет, группу, цель. Притворяюсь своим. И он верит. Он верит, а ты?  
  
Поднимаюсь на второй этаж – тишина мертвая, как в катакомбах, и темень та же, на третий – свет горит в середине коридора, из приоткрытой двери по полу стелется тихое музло, запах такой странный здесь… всё чужое, таинственное, враждебное. Твой мир. Не мой.   
  
Я заглядываю на огонек. Народ тусит и работает, лица у всех серьезные и зеленые, крошечная девчонка танцует в углу, ваще не в такт тому, что играет. Ты спишь на столе, свесив белую руку к полу. Мне бы надо окликнуть тебя – но я просто пялюсь. Кажется, я отыскал что-то.   
  
– О, приветик.   
  
Люба улыбается мне ооочень хитро и тычет тебя в бок: просыпайся. Ты морщишься.   
  
– К тебе тут пришли.   
– Че? Тим? Ты… зачем? Ты чего тут делаешь?  
  
Я только пожимаю плечами.  
  
Ты быстро спрыгиваешь со стола и подходишь ко мне, трешь глаза и берешь меня за плечо, выводишь. У меня какое-то странное ощущение. Прячешь ли ты меня?   
  
– Не пугай меня.  
– А ты испугался?  
– Щас начну.   
– Да я за батарейкой ходил.   
– В десятом часу? За пять километров от дома?  
– Ну.  
– Нет, серьезно, что ты здесь делаешь?  
– Ты не рад совсем.  
– Если ты меня сторожишь – нет.  
– Надо было послушать отца народов.  
– Чего?  
– На, я тебе поесть купил. Извини.  
– Блядь, Тим.   
– Увидимся дома.   
– Я, может, не приду сегодня.  
– Ну, может так может.   
– Погоди.   
– …  
– Да постой. Пошли.   
  
Ты берешь меня за руку и заводишь куда-то, где совершенно темно и пахнет пылью, и в этой чужой черноте ты целуешь меня как-то по-особенному, я не знаю, в чем эта особенность, только чую ее, а потом ты проскальзываешь в штаны, расстегиваешь – пуговицу, молнию – в голове все плывет…  
  
На улице я отколупываю сохлые белые лепестки с руки, и не могу понять: прав я или не прав.   
  
Ты приходишь очень и очень поздно, от тебя пахнет чем-то крепким. Коньяком? Ты хочешь лечь, но потом быстро уходишь, и тебя жестко рвет в туалете. И еще раз. Я встаю, и иду за тобой, к тебе... на кухню, включаю свет, беру графин, стакан, наливаю воды, протягиваю тебе, сам сползаю по стенке напротив, смотрю, как ты висишь на унитазе, положив голову на вытянутую руку, стакан болтается в другой, расплескивая воду…   
  
– Пей.  
– Степфорд по тебе плачет, Тим. Бля, из тебя же образцовая жена выходит.  
– Зато из тебя хуевая.   
– Эт точно.   
  
Ты пьешь и через минуту блюешь опять.   
  
– Вкусные были пирожки. Жаль, недолго. Ну и вонища. Собрать бы в баночку да Греную отправить, на последнюю ноту, хуй его кто сожрет тогда.   
  
Мне грустно. Так грустно. И очень хочется сказать тебе об этом. Ты каким-то образом разбиваешь мне сердце почему-то.  
  
– Зачем ты наёбался так?  
– Ваще не [нажимаешь на слив] ебу. Кстати, поебемся?  
– Через твой труп?  
  
Ты поднимаешь стакан, то ли прося, то ли приказывая, налить еще. Я исполняю. Ты полощешь рот, сплевываешь, остатки выпиваешь.   
  
– Ну все?  
– Понятия не имею.   
  
Я подхватываю тебя и тащу в комнату, ты со стоном падаешь на кровать.   
  
– Повернись на бок.   
– Не хочу.  
  
Я укладываю тебя...   
  
– Тазик захвати.   
  
... укрываю одеялом, приношу тебе уголь, аспирин, пою чуть не с руки, ставлю тазик под бок.   
  
Степфорд плачет по нам. Просто заливается.


	9. Постой

_«я открыл свое сердце – его склевали вороны»_   
  
_«– забавно_   
_– что?_   
_– тот единственный – это не тот, с которым ты еще не встретился,_   
_а только тот, которого ты потом не можешь забыть»_

  
  
*  
  
Ты тычешься в меня, слепо, в позднем зимнем рассвете и хочешь трахаться, толком еще не проснувшись… а после ложишься сверху – взмокший, липкий, горячий, тяжелый – остываешь, вытягиваешься, прижимаясь ко мне всем своим существом, и я понимаю одну простую вещь:  
  
 _я люблю тебя._  
  
Говорю вслух, тебе, просто от потрясения, потому что это открытие ни хуя не окрыляет меня, не наполняет счастьем, оно душит и отравляет, мне страшно и одиноко – тебя не впитать – даже сейчас, особенно сейчас, когда ты замираешь на мне, а я лежу, как будто придавленный могильной плитой.   
  
– Так, ладно.  
  
Ты скатываешься и сваливаешь в ванную, мне делается одновременно легко и невыносимо, и да, я знаю, что пиздец, как облажался, что не смог бы отдалить тебя сильнее, выпнув к собачьим хуям за дверь.   
  
– Мне надо идти, у меня экзамен сегодня.  
  
Свой я опять завалил.   
Хоть ты пиздишь, как дышишь. Я знаю.   
  
– Пока, увидимся.   
  
Сомневаюсь.   
  
*  
  
Ты не звонишь, не пишешь, не приходишь. Я тоже. Потому что искренне думаю: пошел   
ты   
на хуй.  
  
Хорошо Костян звонит, зовет, а то я уже чувствую на себе бархат какой-то плесени – так меня разъедает.  
  
Мы идем куда-то, похуй куда, лишь бы подальше от этого дома, который меня как будто бы обвиняет в чем-то – мой дом укоряет меня за то, что я тебя проебал. К черту это дерьмо.   
  
«Притон» не перестал быть шлифованным гадюшником с тех пор, как я был здесь в последний раз.   
  
С порога Костян бросается к Любе, та машет мне, и я понимаю, что это она меня позвала. И ты понимаешь это.   
  
Не говоришь привет.   
Сука.  
  
Тебе на меня так прозрачно срать, что я, думаю, не пойти ли куда-нибудь еще. Ты снова пьешь, заливаешься соловьем и текилой, ржешь, запрокидывая голову, позволяешь смотреть на себя. Ты красив, и знаешь об этом. А я, пожалуй, пошел бы уже, наверное… за тобой, потому что ты упиздываешь в сторону туалета чуть не за руку с каким-то тощим ушлепком. Что ты собираешься делать там?  
  
Там ты собираешься и лижешься с ним, сидя на черной мраморной плите с вогнутыми жопами раковин.   
  
– Пошел вон.   
  
Отлипаешь от мальчика и смотришь на меня очень-очень серьезно.  
  
– Это ты мне?  
– Не будь сучкой.   
  
Хиляк в непонятках пялится то на тебя, то на меня, потом выдает:  
  
– Вы типа вместе?  
– Нет, мы типа порознь.  
– Съебись, чувак, а?   
– Имей уважение к чужому горю.  
– Мда, ребята…  
  
Чувак съябывается. Поимев только уважение.   
  
– Что это за театр одного актера?  
– Почему одного – троих. Жаль, правда, что третий всегда отчего-то лишний.   
– Скажи, ты трахнулся бы с ним, если бы я не пришел?  
– Спроси лучше, трахнусь ли я с ним, когда ты уйдешь.  
  
Ярость поджигает меня, наливая ноги свинцом, и я хочу отпиздить тебя до времен сотворения мира, превратив твое тело в сплошную воду. И только одно воспоминание удерживает меня.   
  
Одним резким рывком я все же сдергиваю тебя с блядского постамента, разворачиваю и нагибаю, поднимаю кран, набирая воды в ладонь, и вытираю твой поганый рот. Ты только скалишься, вода течет у тебя по лицу, и ты, глядя на меня через зеркало, сплевываешь и спрашиваешь:  
  
– Что, давнюю мечту исполнил?  
– Сиюминутную. За хуя этот цирк, клоун?   
– А по мне так этот номер больше похож на метание ножей, и единственное здесь представление – твое, дорогуша.  
  
Я выпускаю тебя, а ты так и стоишь – не поворачиваясь. Я взываю к тебе. Из глубины.  
  
– Хочешь, чтобы я слова свои назад забрал? Хорошо. Не надо и не надо. Но, скажи, зачем ты срешь мне в душу? За что?  
  
– И это очень и очень драматический номер.   
  
Если бы ты просто послал меня на хуй или въебал – было бы лучше. Чище. Честнее.   
  
– Не на того напал. И запал.  
  
Может и так. Да, наверное. Я киваю, киваю… открываю ладонью дверь, выхожу.   
Так много людей вокруг. Очень много людей на свете живет.  
А ты выписал мне билет в ад, и вот я уже лечу…  
  
*  
  
Я возвращаюсь под утро и не знаю, что мне делать. Блядь, так холодно.   
Ты дома.  
Насторожен, как лань. Спрятал клыки и когти.   
Но меня уже не зашить.   
  
– Где ты был?  
– Гулял.  
– С кем?  
– С нормальными людьми. И вообще – с людьми. С человеками.   
– С бабами или с мужиками?  
– А и с теми, и с этими.   
– Врешь.  
– Тебе виднее, ты же, блядь, у нас спец по этой части.  
– Станиславский был спецом, а я всему верю.   
  
Ты собираешь свои вещи (пока я снимаю ботинки, куртку, достаю сигарету, сажусь на кровать и понимаю, что не хочу курить, но щелкаю зажигалкой и вдыхаю такую горечь – легкие скукоживаются), закрываешь сумку, молния так противно, так жалобно скрипит в тишине, подхватываешь подрамник.   
  
– Ну бывай, спасибо за приют.   
– Всегда пожалуйста.   
  
Никогда больше.   
  
Ты выбрасываешь все свое барахло в помойку. Я обнаруживаю это вечером, когда выхожу из дома, мне начинает казаться, что я там просто сдохну. Огромный деревянный квадрат, будто конверт нелепо торчит из кармана бака.  
  
*  
  
Через пару дней я зову всю шару к себе. Мы пробухиваем и окуриваем квартиру. И это ни хуя не хорошо, ты никуда не деваешься. Хер тебя выкуришь – надо съябывать.   
  
Я сплю на твоих стульях на кухне, потому что Лизка так напендерилась, пришлось оставить ее в нашей, блядь, кровати. Я не могу, просто не могу лежать с ее обдолбанным телом там. Лучше раздолбать свое.   
  
Утром какой-то ушлепан звонит в дверь.  
Господи, людям совсем, что ли, делать нечего?  
Я открываю, не глядя.   
Тебе.  
Ты стоишь на пороге.   
Красивый, как божество. Боже, я хочу умолять тебя обо всем сразу, но больше всего, остаться.   
Не оставлять меня одного.   
Никогда больше.  
  
– Не впустишь? Я забыл свои кисточки.  
– Я их сжег.   
  
Нет, серьезно. Прямо на плите. Теперь она вся в говне.   
  
– Ну и как, полегчало?  
– Да ваще, ветром сносит.  
  
Ты вдруг подходишь ко мне, не касаешься, но как будто… и говоришь каким-то пораненным голосом, не сдерживаясь.   
  
– Прости меня. Пожалуйста. Я испугался, блядь. Влипать в тебя. Хотел, чтоб ты уж сразу просек, лучше сразу… а теперь, когда… не хочу. Я хочу быть лучше. Стать лучше. Я не могу, знаешь, просто… я даже маме не говорил такого.   
  
И я не могу, просто не могу ни слова сказать.   
Зато Лизка может, пиздец, вовремя и вымученно стонать из комнаты.  
  
– Ох. А ты зря время не тратишь, да?   
  
Ты делаешь шаг назад.   
На другой конец земли.   
  
– Ну и правильно. Нельзя упускать ничего – ничего не вернуть потом.   
  
Улыбаешься.   
  
– Ладно, хуй с ними, с кисточками. Рад был повидаться.  
– Постой. 


	10. После написанного

_«чему вовсе не быть – так того не сгубить_   
_а чего не сгубить – тому нету конца на земле»_

  
  
Мы стоим на балконе. Снег хуячит огромными хлопьями – заливай молоком и ешь.  
Ты в мягких спортивках и черной толстовке с капюшоном на голове, куришь, запивая дым ледяным пивом из бутылки с узким горлышком.   
Ты по-прежнему ближе хочешь быть только к снегу.   
Но сейчас – ты такой домашний. Простой. И мне кажется, я маленький мальчик, который думает, будто приручил гадюку, и вот она, тихая, легко пробует языком колкий морозный воздух…   
И еще кажется, что пора валить. Хочу горячего супа, но больше – засунуть в кастрюлю свои руки, ноги и задницу.   
  
– Пошли уже.  
– Зачем?  
– Я замерз до опупения. У меня, блядь, пуп замерз.  
– Ну и что. Я тоже замерз. Что мне твой пуп, когда мои яйца превратились в два хрустальных шара. Впрочем, пойдем, если хочешь увидеть в них наше будущее.  
  
Я целую тебя ледяными обветренными губами прямо так, смеющегося… и выпинываю взашей в комнату.   
  
Наше будущее.   
Бесплодно.  
Я знаю это.  
И пусть.  
Но ведь оно есть?  
  
Ты смеешься… и орешь:  
  
– Бляааа, злоебучий дубак. Что-то мне совсем не вставляет раздеваться, может, пожрем? Ты ведь вчера че-то кашеварил – пахло вкусно.


End file.
